The Doll oF Devil
by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan
Summary: A veces nuestros destino puede estar marcado,por un camino de sangre,que no puede conducir esos sentimientos...
1. Chapter 1

_*··The Doll oF Devil··*_

*******

_IntroDuccióN··*_

_Nuestro destino sólo podemos escribirlo nosotros,según el camino que tomemos en nuestra vida,pero esta vez yo no podré elegir el mío.._

Era terrible,cómo habían aumentado de forma tan catastrófica,los asesinatos en la sociedad de almas,nadie conocía al responsable,nadie tenía una ligera sospecha,ni una pista de quien se trataba,si no que esperaban a la víctima del día desagradable pero sólo podían esperar.

-¿Han encontrado alguna pista?-preguntó el capitán de la sexta.

-Lo sentimos capitán,pero no podemos detectar ningún reiatsu en las víctimas.-hicieron una reverencia de disculpa.

-Comprendo,mantenedme informado-se dió la vuelta y caminó tranquilamente,en medio de aquella tragedia,dirigió una mirada denuevo a aquella escena,era deprimente ver a tanta gente muerta,giró la cabeza y siguió su camino con seriedad.

La espada de volvió a alzar,llevando consigo como víctimas al clan Shihoin,no había quedado nadie,sólo aquella figura fué reflejada por la luna,mientras con una de sus manos saboreaba la sangre que se encontraba en la hoja de su espada,sonrió y desapareció de aquella persona volvió a ser la superviviente de su clan,miró en su forma de gato como el clan Shihoin quedaba destruido,no miró hacia atrás y saltando entre tejado y tejado desapareció de la sociedad de almas.

En el caos de aquella confrontacción y asesinatos,en una dimensión paralela,se encontraba esa persona encargada de asesinar,a toda persona que le dijera su señor.

-Bien hecho-le dijo su amo a aquella persona que se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo,la cogió del mentón haciendo que se levantara-Eres perfecta,una increíble muñeca que es capaz de matar-sonrió de forma abierta y atrapó sus labios de forma brusca,ella no se resistió,sólo se limitó a hacer lo que su amo querí ropa estaba empapada de sangre por la masacre que había causado,al igual que sus mejillas,donde tenía salpicaduras de sangre,no era capaz de quejarse,sólo era una linda muñeca a sus órdenes-Retírate...Rukia..

-Sí,mi señor.-la chica desapareció en las sombras.

**********

-Esto es una verdadera catástrofe-dijo el rubio desde la entrada de su tienda.

-Jefe¿Que vamos a hacer?-Tessai se cruzó de brazos,y miró al cielo,parecía haber una guerra en él,las nubes se atacaban,no parecía estar tranquilo.

-Aun no lo sé,pero los tiempos difíciles que nos aguardaban,han llegado-se quitó su sombrero.

Yoruichi caminó con paso lento detrás de él,estaba en su forma original,con cara seria.

-Nuestra muerte está escrita,Kisuke.

-Eso parece..

Continuará:


	2. Chapter 2

_*··The Doll oF Devil··*_

_A veces soñamos con las personas que nos importan,pero cuando esas personas se encuentran en una tragedia,obtenemos una premonición de ello.._

*******

_Capitulo 1:_

La mañana transcurría de forma aburrida,como un día normal,para unas personas normales,aunque un cierto grupo,no pensaba lo mismo,se habían percatado de la desaparición de la morena,desde hacía varios meses,en cambio los demás no la había olvidado.

-Kurosaki-kun-le llamó la pelinaranja,en su rostro se podía ver una ligera preocupación,estaba percatada de lo ocurrido,y del mal humor del joven-¿Por qué esta vez todo el mundo recuerda a Kuchiki-san?¿Dónde está?

El chico de ojos marrones,comenzó a rascarse la cabeza,frunciendo el ceño,de gran forma,como lo hacía en las ocasiones en las que estaba realmente enfadado.

-No se donde demonios se ha metido esa enana.

-Es increíble-se acomoda las gafas el chico-eso significa que Kuchiki,se ha cansado de tí,era lógico quien te aguanta...

-¡Quieres cerrar tu maldita boca!-gritó enfadado.

Ichigo sostuvo con una de sus manos su cabeza y dirigió una mirada hacia la ventana,Inoue era la única que se había percatado de aquella reacción de él,se encontraba enfadado,se podía ver en su mirada,lo mejor era dejarlo tranquilo,o eso pensó,ya que ella no sería capaz de día en el instituto transcurrió sin ninguna novedad,en cada hora,la concentración del pelinaranja,había estado en la ventana,se percató de que alguien conocido,le hacia señas,para que bajara,no le conocía mucho,pero lo suficiente que si estaba ahí,era por levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta del aula.

-¿Adónde vas Kurosaki?-preguntó su profesora de lengua,levantando una ceja.

-A la enfermería-dijo de forma cortante,mientras salía dando un portazo.

Todos miraron a la puerta,sin entender muy bien,el comportamiento de éste.

-Si que le ha afectado que Kuchiki esté en el extranjero,como siempre-comentó la profesora,mientras seguía con la clase.

Ichigo bajó las escaleras rápidamente,miles de preguntas y tragedias le pasaban por la cabeza¿Qué habría pasado esta vez?

*******

Aquella persona a la que Rukia,no le negaba nada,observaba a aquel shinigami de la sexta,mientras sonreía,abrazó a la shinigami por detrás,moviendola como si se tratara de una marioneta.

-Ese shinigami,es tu siguiente víctima-susurró a su oído-mátale

-Si,mi señor-desapareció de sus brazos y se dispuso a acabar con la vida de su nueva víctima.

********

Caminaban con paso lento por las calles de Karakura,estaba comenzando a atardecer,aquel shinigami aun no había dicho ni una palabra,algo que estaba poniendo de los nervios a Ichigo.

-¿Me vas a decir que pasa de una buena vez?¿tu eres amigo de Renji no?,si estas aquí es por algo.-frunció el ceño.

-Renji-san...me mandó a informarte-comenzó a hablar en forma de susurro,hasta que volvió a su tono normal-la sociedad de almas es un caos,desde hace unos meses,hay incontrolables delitos,donde mueren muchas personas,todo es una tragedia..

Ichigo levantó una ceja impresionado por las noticias.

-¿Y por qué ocurre esto?¿Quien es el culpable?

-No se sabe nada,no hay pistas,Ichigo-san-dijo algo deprimido-Debías saberlo,para que puedas ayudarnos.

-¿Y Rukia?-cambió de tema radicalmente-¿Dónde demonios se ha metido?

-¿Kuchiki Rukia?-preguntó algo sorprendido-no se sabe nada,segun dijeron estaba aqui de misión.

El pelinaranja se sorprendió ante ello,la gente que conocía a la ojiazul,se pensaban que estaba en Karakura¿Cómo no se habían percatado de sus meses desaparecida?!

-Ichigo-san debo irme,ya es de noche,tienes que ayudarnos,la sociedad de almas,está manchada por una capa de sangre...-dijo preocupado mientras se iba.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?-miró al cielo.

*******

Rikichi,caminaba tranquilamente por aquel tunel,acompañado de su mariposa infernal,debía avisar a Renji de que había contactado con Ichigo,debía llevar rápido,pero sentía que algo no estaba bien,sentía que alguien de gran velocidad le seguía,se dió la vuelta,pero no vió nada,siguió caminando y escuchó una risa.

-¡Quien está ahi?!-gritó asustado.

Se volvió a escuchar esa risa,y sintió una sombra detrás de él.

-Sólo eres un estorbo-susurró aquella voz terminando directamente con su vida-misión cumplida mi señor-sonrió

********

Esa misma noche,el pelinaranja tuvo un sueño muy extraño,se movía demasiado en su cama,parecía estar corriendo.

_A lo lejos vió a la shinigami de espaldas,parecía estar tranquila,mirando la hermosura de una flor._

-Rukia¡Por fin te encuentro!-gritó mientras corría hacía ella-¿¡Dónde esta..bas?...

Se quedó parado frente a ella,algo andaba mal,se escuchó reir a la shinigami y se dió la vuelta,estaba empapada en sangre,al igual que su rostro,su mirada parecía ida,mientras que en su mano derecha empuñaba a su zanpakutô,se escucha como caían al suelo,aquellas gotas de sangre.

-Ru..Rukia

Ella miró a su otra mano,en la que tenía la cabeza de Rikichi,cada gota de sangre hacía un charco más inmenso,y se percató de que entre su pecho había una cicatriz muy extraña,al verla así,sólo pudo gritar su nombre.

-¡¡¡¡Rukiiiaaaa!!!!

Se levantó aturdido,respiraba agitadamente,y las gotas de sudor,deslizaban por su cara.

¿Tendría algo que ver con los asesinatos?

¿O era sólo una simple pesadilla?...

Continuará:


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**

_Si esa persona,es la que crea mi sufrimiento,tengo que acabar con la persona que causa este dolor._

Rukia no podía dejar de gritar,sus gritos desgarraban su garganta,se encontraba en el suelo adolorida,apoyaba sus brazos contra el suelo para poder levantarse,a pesar de sólo ser una pequeña muñeca,sentía de forma incondicional el dolor.

-¡Levanta Rukia!-la cogió de su pelo moreno haciandole gritar-te dije que no me fallaras.-susurró a su oído.-¡No te dí permiso para huir,tenía que haber matado a esos dos shinigamis!-la tiró denuevo al suelo.

-Perdóneme señor...fué ver a ese chico de pelo naranja y huí en contra..de mis impulsos-se levantó algo ensangrentada por los golpes que le estaba causando su señor.

-Así..que es eso..-la cogió del kimono y lo abrió,dejando ver una extraña cicatriz que tenía en su pecho,la ojiazul se llevó una mano a su pecho-Esa cicatriz te une a mí¿Lo recuerdas?-tocó levemente aquella cicatriz,haciendola sangre corría de forma lenta por su cuerpo,manchando su uniforme negro de shinigami,no sintió nada,pero conforme la sangre se derramaba sobre ella,comenzaba a sentir un gran dolor,que la hizo gritar denuevo.-Ese dolor te lo causa ese chico,si quieres aliviar ese dolor,mátale..mátale y tu cicatriz se cerrará.

La mirada de Rukia volvió a apagarse,a pesar de sentir ese dolor,caminó derramando gotas de aquel líquido escarlata que podía identificarla en cualquier caso.

***********

El pelirrojo se encontraba en una de las camas de la cuarta división,no quería descansar,ni estar postrado en una cama durante unas semanas,sólo recordaba la mirada de su amiga de la infancia,y esa sonrisa que se había teñido de color escarlata.

-Rukia...-agarró las sábanas con fuerza.

El pelinaranja entró en la habitación,con su respectivo ceño fruncido,estaba muy serio por como ocurrían aquellos acontecimientos.

-Aun no has contestado a lo que te pregunté en el bosque,Renji-se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Cómo puedes sospechar de ella?-preguntó antes de contestar.

-He tenido un sueño que me perturba,eso es todo.

-No sé que demonios está pasando en la sociedad de almas-Renji le miró de forma seria-pero Rukia no es capaz de hacer esto por su cuenta.

-Lo sé perfectamente,tengo que encontrarla-salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¡Joder!¡Yo tambien quiero ir!!-se levantó de la cama,peleandose con las sábanas blancas que cubrian hasta su cintura.

-¡Subcapitán Abarai,no puede salir!-gritó una enfermera-¡No hasta que se recupere

-Genial...

*********

El pelinaranja corría por el bosque,tenía que llegar al mismo sitio donde atacó a silencio del bosque era pertubador,ni siquiera se escuchaba el aleteo de los pájaros,un sumo silencio,llegó hasta un brillante lago,en aquella parte del bosque,se escuchaba el murmullo de la rapidez del agua,iba a sentarse para seguir contemplando aquel lago que le recordaba aquel lugar donde murió su madre,pero sintió que la hoja de una zanpakutô,intentó darse la vuelta para ver a su posible asesino,pero al intentar hacerlo,acortó las distancias entre la hoja de esa zanpakutô y su espalda,sólo podía escuchar un sonido idéntico,al que se escuchaba cuando caían gotas de agua,y eso llamó la atención de Ichigo.

-Déjame que vea tu cara-le dijo en aquel tono serio que tanto le caracterizaba.

Sintió como la zanpakutô se alejaba de su cuerpo,pudo darse la vuelta,y ver a la persona que esperaba,esa pequeña shinigami,la veía igual que en el suelo,se sentía impotente al verla sangrar de esa forma,se hechaba las culpas mentalmente.

-Ru..Rukia-dió unos pasos hacia delante,pero ella paró sus pasos poniendo su zanpakutô apuntando a la nuez de su garganta.

-Serás..mi próxima víctima.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?¡Tu no eres así!¡Despierta de una vez enana!-se percató de la cicatriz de su pecho,nunca se había fijado,pero no recordaba habersela visto,cuando habían ido a la playa o cuando ella se había puesto un vestido de tirantas.

-Pagarás por causarme tanto dolor.-le hizo un corte en el cuello,dispuesta a rebanarle el cuello.

-Rukia..ya basta-se escuchó una voz proveniente de los árboles,una persona se acercaba a ellos.

-Tsk..mierda..-la chica miró por última vez a su "posible" víctima,y desapareció entre las sombras.

El shinigami sustituto había detectado de forma instantánea al causante de esas palabras.

-Byakuya..¿Sabes algo de esto verdad?

-Ven conmigo..Kurosaki

**********

La shinigami se ápoyó en un árbol,estaba exhausta,esa herida le causaba un fuerte dolor,si se presentaba denuevo sin cumplir su misión,su señor la volvería a castigar...

-Maldito...shinigami....-se llevó la mano al pecho adolorida,sól un poco...pero tenía que descansar..un poquito nada mas...

Continuará:


	4. Chapter 4

_*··The Doll oF Devil··*_

******

**Capitulo 4:**

_Los humanos desean la tranquilidad,cuando esa tranquilidad se ve en peligro,comienzan las muertes..._

El pelinaranja caminaba con paso firma detrás del noble,ambos no se habían dicho nada en todo el camino,la espesura del bosque quedaba detrás de ellos,Ichigo pensaba en su encuentro con Rukia,no había zarandeado,ni temblado al haberle apuntado con su zanpakutô,estaba dispuesta a matarle,llevó su mano izquierda a su cuello,tocando con la yema de sus dedos el corte en uno de los lados de su cuello,tenía que hacer algo.

-"Si me hubiera percatado antes de lo sucedido,ahora Rukia estaría bien,maldita sea"-pensó apretando los puños con fuerza.

Los pasos de Byakuya se detuvieron en el claro del bosque,como en la ocasión que se había encontrado solo,todo era silencio,en cambio se percató de que delante del noble,había algo,se hechó a un lado,y pudo ver la tumba,la tumba de aquel hombre al que tanto se parecía,el que había sido un guía para Rukia,aunque él no pensaba así.

-¿Para qué me has traído aquí,Byakuya?-levantó una ceja sin comprender nada.

-Estarás..al corriente de lo sucedido con este hombre-miró a la tumba con seriedad,aquella emoción tan típica en él.

-Si,Ukitake me comentó algo¿Qué tiene que ver él ahora?-Ichigo comenzaba a impacientarse por la lentitud del Kuchiki en decirle lo que no sabía caminó hacia delante y miró la tumba.

-En realidad..-comenzó a decir-nada..como sabrás este hombre murió a manos de Rukia-dijo con normalidad-es así como piensa ella,cuando él murió,ella cayó en una profunda depresión,estaba asustada de sí misma,un día vino aquí y...

_La shinigami caminaba con paso lento,sus ojos azules parecían más oscurecidos de los normal,cayó de rodillas enfrente de la tumba de su subcapitán._

-Perdóneme..perdóneme...-decía entre lágrimas-sólo conseguí salvarme yo..soy patética...-no pudo reprimir su llanto y lloró,lloró con fuerza mientras se arrodillaba,una y otra vez de sus labios salían miles de disculpas,hasta que decidió hacer una promesa-Yo..prometo..que no derramaré más sangre..no volveré a matar a nadie..

-Unos meses antes de esto,un hombre interesado en Rukia vino a visitarme,me negué rotundamente que ese impresentable se la llevara.

_Aquel hombre caminaba con determinación por la mansión Kuchiki,las palabras negativas de Byakuya le habían hecho sonreir con mas intensidad._

-He venido por las buenas señor Byakuya,de todas formas me la llevaré

Se escuchaban unos pasos correr por las habitaciones,una pequeña shinigami con prisa corría por el pasillo.

-¡Nii-sama! -abrió la puerta arrodillandose educadamente-me voy a karakura por unos días prometo no armar follón,pero siempre es culpa de Ichigo.

La ojiazul miró a aquel hombre que no dejaba de mirarla,le hizo una reverencia y él se limitó a sonreir.

-Vuelve pronto-se limitó en decir el cabeza de familia.

-Si,me voy nii-sama-cerró la puerta y se fué corriendo.

-Sin duda una linda muñequita..-sonrió

-Lo que le haya pasado después lo desconozco,¿qué sabes tu,Kurosaki?

El pelinaranja se quedó impresionado por lo que byakuya le había contado,en sus ojos se pudo ver aquel mal genio,cuando alguien se interesaba por la shinigami,no recordaba que ningun hombre hubiera pasado por su casa a por ella..a no ser..

-Espera..creo que nos atacó un demonio unos días antes de que Rukia desapareciera.

***********

La shinigami abrió los ojos,el dolor no había cesado,en cambio se encontraba algo más recuperada,se levantó agarrandose al tronco del árbol,caminó tambaleandose,debía terminar el trabajo.

-Ese shinigami...me las pagará-con su zanpakutô cortó la hierba que se alzaba por donde ella caminaba,llevó su mano a la cicatriz,cuando la apartó vió que su mano estaba empapada en sangre-si no lo hago pronto..se enfadará...-apretó con rabia la cicatriz y corrió por el bosque como si fuera a la cacería de su víctima.

**********

_En Karakura el cielo se oscurecía,algo estaba pasando,la shinigami corrió por las calles de Karakura,sentía un extraño reiatsu,no era un hollow,ni tampoco un espada._

-¡Rukia!-se unió el pelinaranja corriendo a su lado-¿Qué es esa energía?

-No lo sé,pero proviene del parque este de Karakura-tomó sus píldoras gikongan,saliendo de su cuerpo-Chappy!¡¡Llévate el cuerpo de Ichigo,vuelve a la casa y cuida de Yuzu y Karin!

-¡Entendido,pyon!-la alma modificada cogió el cuerpo del pelinaranja,mientras corría en sentido contrario al que su ama iba.

El aura que desprendía el parque era oscura,una energía negativa que lo envolvía,los movimientos se hacían pesados,y era dificil coordinarlos.

-Mis movimientos se hacen muy pesados..-se quejó el pelinaranja.

-Esto es cosa de algún demonio,les gusta absorver la energía negativa que desprende la gente,les apasiona.

-Vaya vaya que lista la shinigami-un especie de agujero negro se abrió entre ellos dejando ver a aquella persona que se había encontrado en la mansión Kuchiki.

-Eres..tu

-Volvemos a vernos..ahora Rukia ven conmigo.-extendió su mano.

El shinigami sustituto miró la escena enfadado¿De que se conocían?¿Y esas confianzas??

-¿Quien demonios es este?

-Tu lo has dicho un demonio-se limitó a contestar-no se que es lo que quieres de mí,pero te aseguro que no me caen bien los demonios.

-Entonces habrá que hacerlo a mi modo.

La ojiazul volvió a mirarle pero ya no se encontraba allí,sacó su zanpakutô,estaba dispuesta a atacar en cuanto le viera.

-¡Rukia ten cuidado!..no me fío de este tipo

-A ti shinigami sustituto,no te necesito-Ichigo miraba a todos lados mirando de donde provenía esa voz,pero cayó al suelo con sus ojos en trance,no parecía inconsciente.

-¡¡IChigo!!¿Que le has hecho!?

-Sólo recuerda las pesadillas que más teme.

El demonio volvió a desaparecer,la atención de la shinigami se centró en el pelinaranja,debía hacerle despertar como fuera.

-¿Tanto te preocupa?,vas a acabar a mis órdenes sólo por despistarte,shinigami-el demonio sacó su espada de su vaina e hizo un gran corte en el pecho,de forma profunda,haciendole sangrar,Rukia le miró con rabia antes de caer en sus brazos.

-Muy interesante..sin duda muy interesante-la cogió entre sus brazos como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana...

-Lo último que recuerdo es que le grité algo a Rukia y después empecé a tener una horrible pesadilla..alomejor lo soñé

-Las cosas se van a complicar Kurosaki...si no la salvas esta vez morirá sin remedio...

El pelinaranja apretó los puños y salió corriendo hacia el bosque,esta vez debía salvarla...no pensaba dejarla morir,si la salvo una vez,lo volvería a hacer dos veces..porque..si los milagros existen ¿Cómo se les llamaba a la segunda?....

Continuará:


	5. Chapter 5

*··The Doll of Devil··*

*******

Capitulo 5:

Cuando el destino nos juega una mala pasada,debemos buscar el lazo de conexión con esa persona,para apoyarnos en ella,pero yo sólo esperaré que la lluvia me ahogue..

Ichigo corría por el bosque su cara reflejaba preocupación,tenía que encontrarla fuera como fuera,y hacer que fuera la misma enana gruñona de siempre,entre los árboles recibió un ataque que logró desviar gracias a los reflejos que había conseguido en los años que era shinigami.

-Rukia-susurró su nombre.

La ojiazul se encontraba con una mano apoyada en el suelo,respiraba agitadamente,pero se puso de pie y le amenazó con su zanpakutô.

-Esta vez morirás.

-¡Enana,escúchame por una vez en tu vida!¡Despierta de una maldita vez!

-¡Deja de llamarme de una maldita vez!¡Te haré pagar por todo el dolor que me has causado!-frunciendo el ceño y mostrando su enfado,atacó al pelinaranja con todas sus fuerzas haciendole retroceder,hasta que su espalda chocó con el tronco de un árbol.

-Si vuelves te compraré la edición limitada que me pediste hace unos meses de ese maldito conejo-choca su zanpakutô con la suya haciendola retroceder,en ningún momento pensaba herirle,no era capaz de hacerlo,ni ahora ni nunca lo haría.

-¿Qué diablos dices?,no soy sobornable,hado 33 Sokatsui-un fuego azul se dirigió al pelinaranja,él usó su bankai y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se colocó al lado de la morena guardando su zanpakutô.

-Esto es inutil..,¿Es que acaso..no recuerdas todo lo que hemos vivido?..los lazos que nos unen.

-¡Cállate!-gritó desesperada al ver que no pretendía defenderse-¡Defiende vamos!

Ichigo se limitó a reir de forma irónica,mirando al cielo de forma irónica con su mano sujetaba la hoja de sode no shirayuki ella sujetaba su zanpakutô con ambas manos intentando herirle inutilmente.

-El día que te salvé,el cielo estaba del mismo color que está hoy,un azul intenso-la miró con aquello fruncido,tan característico de él-Dime enana,¿Ya sabes abrir un zumo?

Ella le miraba sin comprender¿Por qué ese shinigami le describía momentos con él?,no recordaba nada,su zanpakutô comenzó a temblar en cuanto un flass de imagenes le recorrió la mente.

Trae esa katana shinigami

¿Como se habre este dichoso zumo?

Idiota!¿Por qué has venido a por mí!?¡Ya te lo dije,no podrás vencer a mi hermano!!

Esta es la segunda vez..he venido a salvarte Rukia

Sode no Shirayuki cayó al suelo,la shinigami se agarraba fuertemente la cabeza adolorida.

-¿Por..qué?...¿Por qué tengo unos lazos con él?-un grito salió de su garganta de aquel punzante dolor que sentía-¡Fujimaru-sama ayudeme!¡Me duele!

-¡¡¡Rukia!!-Ichigo intentó acercarse a ella con rápidez pero aquel demonio que recordaba la sostenía entre sus brazos,ella se abrazaba a él,sus ojos estaban repletos de lágrima,ese dolor era demasiado insoportable.

-Tranquila Rukia,olvida todo,olvida todo,tu sólo me perteneces a mí-la shinigami cayó en sus brazos-sin duda es una frágil muñeca-la movió con suavidad como si se tratara de una muñeca que se movía por unos hilos.-sin duda encantadora.

-¡Dejala en paz!

-Siempre tienes que interponerte en mis planes ¿Verdad?,la próxima vez hare que te mate,si no vuelves a tu casa de una vez.-le dijo en tono de amenaza.

-¡Rukia me importa demasiado como para irme sin hacer nada!-sacó su zanpakutô dispuesto a atacarle.

-Ni te atrevas..si lo haces ella asumira todo el golpe,esta vez no vas a poder salvarla Kurosaki Ichigo,siempre tendré los hilos para manejarla.

Los hilos de la vida de Rukia,los tiene ese demonio,con ellos,ella puede moverse con libertad,pero..¿cuando se rompan esos hilos?¿Cómo se movera la muñeca?

Continuará:


	6. Chapter 6

*··The Doll of Devil··*

*******

Capitulo 5:

Cuando el destino nos juega una mala pasada,debemos buscar el lazo de conexión con esa persona,para apoyarnos en ella,pero yo sólo esperaré que la lluvia me ahogue..

Ichigo corría por el bosque su cara reflejaba preocupación,tenía que encontrarla fuera como fuera,y hacer que fuera la misma enana gruñona de siempre,entre los árboles recibió un ataque que logró desviar gracias a los reflejos que había conseguido en los años que era shinigami.

-Rukia-susurró su nombre.

La ojiazul se encontraba con una mano apoyada en el suelo,respiraba agitadamente,pero se puso de pie y le amenazó con su zanpakutô.

-Esta vez morirás.

-¡Enana,escúchame por una vez en tu vida!¡Despierta de una maldita vez!

-¡Deja de llamarme de una maldita vez!¡Te haré pagar por todo el dolor que me has causado!-frunciendo el ceño y mostrando su enfado,atacó al pelinaranja con todas sus fuerzas haciendole retroceder,hasta que su espalda chocó con el tronco de un árbol.

-Si vuelves te compraré la edición limitada que me pediste hace unos meses de ese maldito conejo-choca su zanpakutô con la suya haciendola retroceder,en ningún momento pensaba herirle,no era capaz de hacerlo,ni ahora ni nunca lo haría.

-¿Qué diablos dices?,no soy sobornable,hado 33 Sokatsui-un fuego azul se dirigió al pelinaranja,él usó su bankai y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se colocó al lado de la morena guardando su zanpakutô.

-Esto es inutil..,¿Es que acaso..no recuerdas todo lo que hemos vivido?..los lazos que nos unen.

-¡Cállate!-gritó desesperada al ver que no pretendía defenderse-¡Defiende vamos!

Ichigo se limitó a reir de forma irónica,mirando al cielo de forma irónica con su mano sujetaba la hoja de sode no shirayuki ella sujetaba su zanpakutô con ambas manos intentando herirle inutilmente.

-El día que te salvé,el cielo estaba del mismo color que está hoy,un azul intenso-la miró con aquello fruncido,tan característico de él-Dime enana,¿Ya sabes abrir un zumo?

Ella le miraba sin comprender¿Por qué ese shinigami le describía momentos con él?,no recordaba nada,su zanpakutô comenzó a temblar en cuanto un flass de imagenes le recorrió la mente.

Trae esa katana shinigami

¿Como se habre este dichoso zumo?

Idiota!¿Por qué has venido a por mí!?¡Ya te lo dije,no podrás vencer a mi hermano!!

Esta es la segunda vez..he venido a salvarte Rukia

Sode no Shirayuki cayó al suelo,la shinigami se agarraba fuertemente la cabeza adolorida.

-¿Por..qué?...¿Por qué tengo unos lazos con él?-un grito salió de su garganta de aquel punzante dolor que sentía-¡Fujimaru-sama ayudeme!¡Me duele!

-¡¡¡Rukia!!-Ichigo intentó acercarse a ella con rápidez pero aquel demonio que recordaba la sostenía entre sus brazos,ella se abrazaba a él,sus ojos estaban repletos de lágrima,ese dolor era demasiado insoportable.

-Tranquila Rukia,olvida todo,olvida todo,tu sólo me perteneces a mí-la shinigami cayó en sus brazos-sin duda es una frágil muñeca-la movió con suavidad como si se tratara de una muñeca que se movía por unos hilos.-sin duda encantadora.

-¡Dejala en paz!

-Siempre tienes que interponerte en mis planes ¿Verdad?,la próxima vez hare que te mate,si no vuelves a tu casa de una vez.-le dijo en tono de amenaza.

-¡Rukia me importa demasiado como para irme sin hacer nada!-sacó su zanpakutô dispuesto a atacarle.

-Ni te atrevas..si lo haces ella asumira todo el golpe,esta vez no vas a poder salvarla Kurosaki Ichigo,siempre tendré los hilos para manejarla.

Los hilos de la vida de Rukia,los tiene ese demonio,con ellos,ella puede moverse con libertad,pero..¿cuando se rompan esos hilos?¿Cómo se movera la muñeca?

Las personas como la luna,siempre tenemos un lado oscuro que no queremos enseñar a nadie...

Ichigo se encontraba sólo en el bosque,aquel silencio le perturbaba,se encontraba sólo,ese demonio había desaparecido con Rukia,se sentía impotente,recordaba aquella sensación,era la misma de aquella noche en la que murió su madre,no había sido capaz de protegerla,no merecía que su nombre significara "el protector",porque todas las personas que le importaban acababan siendo heridas,o morían por su culpa,ese era el resentimiento que tenía consido por el bosque,y sólo pensar en perder a Rukia dió un puñetazo al tronco de un arból,debía protegerla,jamás podría vivir sin su luz..nunca.

************

-Vamos Rukia-cogió su mentón con delicadeza-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?¿Por qué no quieres despertar?.

El cuerpo de la shinigami no respondía a ninguna de sus preguntas,se limitaba a mirar a la nada,su consciencia parecía estar muy lejos,ahora sólo era una muñeca,el demonio cogió su mano esta la alzó,parecía inerte,sin vida.

-¿Vas a desobedecerme?-comenzó a andar alrededor de ella-¿Quieres volver con Kurosaki Ichigo?-susurró a su oído.

La ojiazul pareció reaccionar,un pequeño brillo se vió en sus ojos.

-Te lo concederé...pero ya sabes que haras cuando la luna te ilumine.

Ella asintió levemente.

*****************

-Veo que ya estas recuperado,Renji-dijo en un tono tranquilo Byakuya.

-Si estoy perfectamente-Renji miró a su capitán parecía estar tranquilo,frunció el ceño-¿Qué vamos a hacer,con lo que está sucediendo con Rukia?

-Nada-se limitó a decir.

El pelirrojo apretó los puños con fuerza,¿cómo podía decir eso?,no se preocupada por lo que pasara con su hermana¿no haría nada?,no pudo aguantar más sus palabras.

-¡¡Es que no se preocupa por su hermana!?¿No va a hacer nada para ayudarla?!¿Que pasará cuando se enteren los demás!¡La juzgaran como una asesina!

-Cálmate...yo no puedo hacer nada,aunque me cueste admitirlo-hizo una pequeña pausa y miró al cielo-sólo Kurosaki es capaz de salvar a Rukia,si él no lo hace,nadie lo hará.

-Capitán...

*******************

El corazón del pelinaranja le dió un huelco,sentía un presentimiento,pero no sabía si era bueno o malo,prefirió volver a casa,debía aclarar sus ideas y buscar un método para salvar a la ojiazul,cuando llegó no podía creer lo que veía,no podía ser posible,debía ser una ilusió se encontraba en su cama leyendo un manga al lado de Kon.

-¿Dónde estabas descerebrado?.

-Metiendose en líos,jefa.

-Como siempre-dijo entretenida leyendo su manga favorito.

Esta vez le importaba un bledo su orgullo,no pudo reprimir aquel impulso de coger su mentón y mirar sus ojos azules,que tanto le cautivaban,sonrió irónicamente,y junto su frente con la de ella.

-Me alegra que estes aqui.

Ella parpadeó sin entender nada.

-Estas muy raro,Ichigo

***************

-Como he decretado,la segunda división,el escuadrón de castigo,se encargará de encontrar al responsable,y de acabar con él-el capitán general habó seriamente,para los capitanes-estamos en estado crítico,no permitiremos más muertes.

-Cuente con mi escuadrón..capitán general

Continuará:


	7. Chapter 7

*··The Doll oF Devil··*

Capitulo 6:

La nostalgia es el sentimiento de tristeza que tenemos a causa de las cosas que hechamos de menos,el destino,es la marca que te une a una persona hasta la muerte

El pelinaranja aun no podía creer lo que estaba viendo,sentía su calidez,era ella no había que dudarlo,pero no entendía como estaba allí,ni tampoco le tomó importancia,sentía como la lluvia de su interior amainaba,pero aun dejaba ver una ligera llovizna,y no entendía el porqué.La llegada de la noche hacía oscurecer aquella habitación y algo le perturbaba sobre todo aquella cicatriz que tenía en su pecho.

-¿Cómo te has hecho esa cicatriz?-dijo sin más rodeos desde su cama.

-Supongo que me hirieron en alguna batalla,no lo sé-no le dió importancia,mientras preparaba el armario para irse a dormir.

Esa respuesta de la ojiazul no le había dejado tranquilo se levantó de la cama hasta acercarse a ella,haciendo que apoyara su espalda con el armario.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?-frunció el ceño la shinigami.

-Déjame verla,según por su profundidad sabré si está curada del todo-acercó su mano a su pecho.

Automáticamente ella decidió dar un paso hacia atrás,como si le aterrara que tocara aquella cicatriz que tanto le pertubaba,puso su mano en el pecho.

-He dicho que no,a..saber que quieres hacerme,alejate.

Ichigo ignoró sus comentarios su mano iba acercandose a su pecho al igual que la luz de la luna iba poco a poco iluminandolos..

No lo hagas..no lo hagas..

-Capitana estamos esperando sus ordenes.-dijo Omaeda comiendo una bolsa de patatas crujientes.

-Una parte de nuestro escuadrón se quedará aquí buscando al asesino,te dejo al cargo de ellos,y ni se te ocurra fallar,Omaeda-le fulminó con la mirada,mientras caminaba con paso ligero acompañado con algunos de sus hombres.

-¿Adónde va!!?

-Al mundo de los vivos,quiero consultar una cosa

-Fujimaru-sama ¿ Por qué le ha dejado ir?-se arrodilló ante él uno de sus subordinados.

-Para romper unos lazos muy fuertes,hay que hacerlo con un acercamiento de ellos mismos.

El chico no entendió muy bien lo que quiso decir su señor,una chica se apresuró hacia él.

-Fujimaru-dono,la sociedad de almas,está buscando medidas para buscar al asesino,a este paso descubriran sus planes.

-No te preocupes Rin-acarició su pelo con suavidad-esto les enseñará que Aizen no puede ser el unico enemigo,una victima más que una menos,el único que lo sentirá es ese chico,Kurosaki Ichigo.

El cielo parecía estar despejado aun así las nubes sólo luchaban con conseguir tapar a aquella luna blanca que brillaba con intensidad.

-Parece una autentica batalla-comentó el rubio quitandose su sombrero.

-Esto no va ha acabar bien,Kisuke-Yoruichi estiró sus brazos mientras miraba el cielo.

El sonido de un cascabel le llamó la atención,la puerta del senkai se abría delante de ellos.

-Sabía que estaría aquí,Yoruichi-sama.

-SoiFong tu por aquí?,eso significa que esto es grave.-dijo mirandola con seriedad.

Urahara se puso su sombrero denuevo y sonrió.

-Vaya parece que esto nos va a afectar,al fin y al cabo.

La capitana de la segunda como en muchas ocasiones le fulminó con la mirada mientras centraba la atención en su señora.

-Sabe quien es el asesino¿verdad?,el asesino de un montón de shinigamis,hasta del propio clan Shihoin,seguro que ya lo sabeis.

-Aunque lo supiera,no es asunto mío terminar con esa persona.

-¿¡Qué?!..

****************************************

La mano de Ichigo tocó la cicatriz,en un pálpito,pudo ver miles de recuerdos de la ojiazul,de como había obtenido aquella cicatriz,las masacres que había causado,como la sangre corría entre su ropa y su cara,era horrible verla así,sus gritos y sus llantos de forma interior que no le dejaran opción a seguir matando.

Mátale...vamos Rukia,mátale..

El pelinaranja reconoció perfectamente aquella voz,y veía como las lágrimas de la ojiazul caían sobre su mano y se teñían de color ó la mano horrorizado por aquello y más aun cuando ella alzaba su zanpakutô ante él.

-Rukia...

Sintió como su pecho era atravesado por sode no shirayuki,viendo como el brillo de los ojos de la shinigami desaparecía.

La lluvia había comenzado denuevo...

Mi deber es salvarla,aunque me cueste la vida por ello,por eso ella es mi nakama

La capitana de la segunda no podía creer lo que escuchaba,¿No pensaba vengar a su familia?,aunque hubiera estado desaparecida durante unos cien años ¿Lo iba a dejar correr?

-Ya me has oído,no me concierne matar a esa persona-volvió a decir.

SoiFong apretó los puños.

-¡Cómo puede decir eso,Yoruichi-sama!¡¿No le importa la persona que ha creado esta masacre?!,¡No le importa que su familia haya muerto!!

-El único que puede ocuparse de esa persona es Ichigo,los demás sólo podemos defendernos y hacer reaccionar a la luna.

La sangre caía por la hoja de sode no shirayuki,el pelinaranja sentía un gran dolor,pero no estaba dispuesto a morir,y menos sin haberla salvado¡Jamás la dejaría sola!,alzó los brazos y no le importó que esa zanpakutô se le incrustara más,se limitó a abrazarla,intentando hacerla reaccionar.

-Ru..kia..tienes..que vol..ver a ser..tú..

-¿Volver a ser yo?,que dices.

-No voy a dejar..que por culpa de ese..demonio..mueras sola...-la abrazó con más fuerza.

Kuchiki,nunca mueras sola..

La shinigami abrió los ojos como platos al recordar aquello,recordaba a ese chico de pelo negro del cual se había culpado de su muerte.

Deja tu corazón,a la gente que te quiere..

-Kaien-dono-susurró,sacó a sode no shirayuki del cuerpo de Ichigo y comenzó a gritar agarrandose la cabeza,le dolía,le dolía demasiado.

-Ru..kia-volvió a llamarla,al verla que se encongía.

Ella le miró de sus ojos ya no salían lágrimas cristalinas,si no lágrimas de sangre,recordaba cada asesinato.

-¿¡Por qué!?,¿Por qué!!?..-gritó denuevo

Ichigo a pesar de su herida se intentó acercar a ella pero fué imposible,la ojiazul le miró con ira,cogió su zanpakutô y salió corriendo por la ventana.

-Es..pera-tomó su insignia de Shinigami-Kon cuida de mi cuerpo..

El pequeño león se encontraba en un rincón,había presenciado aquello,nunca lo había esperado de su jefa,pero él tambien quería ayudarla.

-Voy contigo¡Yo salvaré a la jefa!

-¡¡Que te quedes aquí!!-gritó a modo de orden mientras salía por la ventana.

******************************************

-¿Que tiene que ver la luna en esto?-alzó una ceja la capitana.

-Lo entenderás en cuanto lo sepas.

-Yoruichi-la llamó el rubio-viene hacia aquí.

Jinta y Ururu se prepararon para cerrar las puertas de la tienda,sabían lo que se avecinaba.

-Jefe¿Nosotros tambien atacaremos?.

-No Tessai,manteneos al margen de esto.

-Todos pareceis estar al corriente de quien es el asesino-frunció el ceño SoiFong.

Sintieron como aquella persona desconocida para la capitana del escuadrón de castigo,aparecía allí,se escuchaban sus sollozos,y se podia ver su cuerpo empapado en sangre.

-Kuchiki Rukia-dijo sorprendida al verla,nunca esperaría que fuera ella la causante de grandes asesinatos.

La ojiazul con rápidez atacó a Soifong,ella le dió una patada mandandola a varios metros.

-Kuchiki tienes que reaccionar.

La chica le miró fulminando con la mirada al tendero,fué denuevo a atacarle pero se topó con Benihime su zanpakutô,intentó con fuerzas hacer que retrocediera,pero era imposible,a pesar de ser una excelente asesina algo la hacía actuar de forma distinta.

-Sin duda tendremos que luchar enserio,acaba con el enemigo suzumebachi-se dirigió hasta ella para atacarle con su zanpakutô,la ojiazul usó su segunda danza para hacer que retrocediera,Soifong usó el shumpo y fué a atacarle por la espalda.-Ya te tengo.

*****************************************

-Capitán general¿Qué se hara cuando se sepa quien es el asesino?

-Se tomarán las medidas necesarias,y las más dolorosas para un asesino.

-Comprendo-susurró el pelirrojo.

Yamamoto le miró sin entender a que venía aquella pregunta,pero Renji no le contestó decidió irse,mientras caminaba por el seretei,los shinigamis solo comentaban rumores sobre el asesino, lo tenían apodado "Luna de Sangre",ya que siempre aparecía cuando la luna brillaba,y parecía manchar la luna con la sangre que derramaba.

-Maldita sea-apretó los puños-¿Cuando terminará esto?

***************************************************

Suzumebachi chocó con la hoja de una zanpakutô,haciendo que su portadora fuera impulsada a unos metros.

-Ahora entiendo todo..-frunció el ceño al ver de quien se trataba.

El pelinaranja se separó de la shinigami al ver que estaba dispuesta a atacarle denuevo,dió un salto hacia delante quedando al lado de Urahara,a pesar de que perdía sangre,ya no le importaba lo mas importante era hacer que volviera la Rukia de siempre.

-Kurosaki estas herido,deberías retirarte-sugirió el rubio.

-Ni loco,yo soy el que la tiene que salvar,y esta será la tercera vez que lo haga..

Continuara:


	8. Chapter 8

*··The Doll oF Devil··*

Capitulo 8:

La shinigami movió su zanpakutô con lentitud,una danza lenta pero a la vez peligrosa,se podían escuchar en aquel silencio aquellas gotas de sangre que caían de forma rápida del pecho de Ichigo.

-Rukia...-la voz del pelinaranja parecía quebrarse en aquel silencio.

-Una y otra vez dices mi nombre-habló de forma tranquila-¿de qué te sirve?,vas a morir igual.

Parpadeó y ya la tenía detrás suya apuntando a su cuello.

-¡Kurosaki!

-No,Urahara,me encargo yo...voy a salvarte de nuevo Rukia.

_Esta es la segunda vez,he venido a salvarte,Rukia_

La shinigami volvió a la realidad y le miró con ira,pero sus manos hacían temblar su zanpakutô.

-¿Por qué?..-volvió a coger fuerzas con decisión pero no esta capaz de rebanar su cuello-¿POr qué!?-volvió a repetir,dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-YA eres mía.-SoiFong apareció por detrás apuntandole con suzumebachi.

Ante ese reflejo,la ojiazul le dió una patada en el estómago,no estaba dispuesta a dejarse atrapar,sus instintos se cegaban a causa de recuerdos que venían a su mente,cuando recordaba,él aparecía en todos sus recuerdos más importantes,pero se manchaban en dolor volvió a su cabeza.

-Mi querida Rukia,aun no eres capaz de matarle,que decepcionante-una especie de garganta se abrió en el cielo,su señor aparecía con dos aliados detrás suya.

-Tu eres..-comenzó a hablar Yoruichi mientras veía como se encontraba SoiFong-Hinarizawa Fujimaru,el amante de las muñecas.-frunció el ceño.

-Shihoin Yoruichi,hacia décadas que no te veía.-sonrió.

-¿"El ..amante de las muñecas"?-Ichigo se llevó la mano a su pecho,agarrandose la herida con fuerza.

-Es normal que no le conozcas-susurró el rubio-hace más de 100 años que no se sabía nada de él,este hombre busca las mujeres más hermosas,y sus habilidades,y las convierte en muñecas,como si se trataran las muñecas del mismo demonio,son capaces de matar porque él se lo siga.

Fujimaru sonrió.

-¿Sabías Kurosaki que tus lazos pueden ser los hilos de mi muñeca?-dejó ver aquel lazo rojo que unía a ambos shinigamis,Fujimaru movía sus dedos con normalidad haciendo que la shinigami atacara al pelinaranja con gran rapidez,tirandolo a unos metros.-No puedes salvarla,esa cicatriz la une a mí,para toda la eternidad.-extendió la mano hacia la ojiazul,mientras con un pequeño giro la abrazó por la espalda.-Que divertido es poder controlar a mi preciada muñeca.-movió sus brazos con delicadeza mientras olía el perfume de Rukia.

-Fujimaru-sama es hora de irnos-dijo Rin mientras abría aquel tunel denuevo.

-¡Escuchame bastardo!-las piernas de Ichigo flaqueaban mientras se levantaba-no te atrevas a tocar a Rukia.

-No puedes hacer nada contra mí,Kurosaki-cogió a la shinigami y desapareció entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Ichigo dió un golpe a la pared que se sostenía mientras se maldecía así mismo.

-Ru..kia...-cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-Tessai avisa a Yamada Hanatarou de la cuarta división,para Kurosaki y la capitana SoiFong que no tiene buen aspecto.

-Si jefe.

Una mariposa infernal se posó sobre el dedo del subcapitán de la segunda división.

-¿QQué!!?-escupió las galletas que comía-¡¡La capitana SoiFong convaleciente!!!?

-Tranquilicese subcapitán Omaeda.-dijo un shinigami

-¡PEro no te das cuenta idiota!,¡Si ella está herida eso significa...que yo moriré!!...

-Exagera,subcapitán-le miró suspirando.

-Yamada Hanatarou-llamó la subcapitana Isane mientras ´llegaba respirando agitadamente.

-¿Ocurre algo subcapitana?-preguntó sin entender porque parecía tan aturdida.

-El shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo está gravemente herido y la capitana SoiFong ha sufrido un gran golpe necesitan atención.

-Iré enseguida,gracias por informarme subcapitana

Otra mariposa infernal se posó en la mano del capitán general,que descifraba el mensaje con tranquilidad,pero en sus facciones se podía ver lo sorprendido que estaba ante ello.

-Hinarizawa Fujimaru...-susurró mientras apretaba los puños.

-¿Fujimaru?-dijo su subcapitán-ante ese hombre no podemos hacer nada,y al parecer tiene en su poder a Kuchiki que ha sido la asesina...¿Qué haremos capitán general?

-Lo único que podemos hacer,es estar alerta...

Continuará:


	9. Chapter 9

*••The Doll oF Devil••*

La revelación de una muñeca puede ser la perdición de su señor

Capitulo 9:

Parpadeó un par de veces hasta acostumbrarse a la poca luz de aquel,era una pequeña prisión de la cual dos antorchas iluminaban el pasillo,le dolía la cabeza y recordó como había atravesado a Ichigo,se llevó la mano a la cicatriz y puso una cara de angustia.

-Ichigo..-susurró-El dolor que siento en mi pecho se hace más grande al saber que mi destino está manchado de sangre,sin duda la palabra muerte está escrita en mi pecho y se ha cicatrizado con el paso del tiempo en mi piel,para que cree de una vez la cruda realidad....

Recorrió con su mirada aquellas cuatro paredes y le venía cada recuerdo de las muertes que había causado,los niños que lloraban,la sangre que corría por la pura hoja de sode no shirayuki.

-Rukia-sama-llamó una pequeña voz a través de los barrotes.

-Rin,¿Qué haces aquí?.

Esa menuda mujer nunca se había acercado a ella,es más adoraba a Fujimaru y siempre permanecía a su lado,lo admiraba y quizás sentía algo más por él,la ojiazul se levantó y caminó detrás de ella,pudiendo ser dueña de sus actos recordaba cada masacre,cada llanto,cada grito de Ichigo llamandola,era doloroso,una carga muy dolorosa...

*****************************************

El pelinaranja comenzaba a abrir los ojos pesadamente,encontrandose con la sonrisa de aquel shinigami que conocía a la perfección,aquella risa nerviosa y ese alivio de verlo bien.

-Un poco más y la palmas Kurosaki,pero esta vez de verdad-se rió el tendero en forma de burla.

-No tiene gracia..-dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Has tenido suerte de que trajera fijados del alma del número 5,trasfusor,entre otras cosas.-sonrió Hanatarou

Yoruichi caminó por la sala y miró la facciones de SoiFong,parecía estar más relajada.

-Yoruichi-san,no te preocupes ha sido por el golpe en unas horas estará como porcierto-miró a Ichigo en señal de disculpa-Losiento pero la marca de tu pecho es imposible,se te quedará la cicatriz.

Ichigo se incoporó mientras recordaba la cara de Rukia y aquella cicatriz de su pecho.

Esa cicatriz la une a mi

Recordó las palabras de Fujimaru y tocó su cicatriz.

-No te preocupes Hanatarou..esta cicatriz me une a Rukia..para siempre.

*************************************************

-¡Capitán Kuchiki!-gritó un shinigami mientras respiraba agitadamente.

El noble se dió la vuelta sin preocuparse por sus actos.

-¿Qué ocurrre?-dijo sin tomarle importancia.

-Abarai¡Abarai ha desaparecido!.

-Manda unas mariposas infernales a los demás escuadrones tiene que estar aqui,no creo que sea tan idiota de irse a buscarla..

-Entendido señor,le informare con lo que haya sucedido.-salio corriendo por los pasillos.

Byakuya caminaba con paso lento por la mansión,sentía la penumbra y en el rostro de su esposa en aquel relicario la consternación al saber que su hermana no estaba en la tranquilidad que ella deseaba.

-Apacigua tu alma Hisana,Rukia no morirá..no morirá..

-Capitán Kuchiki-se escuchó una voz detrás suya.-Tengo una misión para tí.

-¿De que se trata capitan general?..

-Debes ir a por tu hermana.

************************************************

Era un lugar muy siniestro con poca luz,en cada gran estantería se podían ver muñecas de pocerlana muy bien cuidadas y con vestidos muy conjuntadas y de encaje muy complicados,en unas escaleras habia mujeres en ellas vestidas como muñecas con facciones serias y cubiertas de sangre.

-Vaya Rukia parece que vuelves a ser tu.

La shinigami le fulminó con la mirada.

-No voy a terminar como las demás,no soy tan frágil y estúpida.

Él la cogió del mentón mientras sonreía.

-Eres la pieza de mi colección preciosa y a la vez una autentica asesina,sorprendente,no me equivoque contigo.

Rukia miró a otro lado.

-No me toques si no quieres que te mate a ti tambien-susurró

Las palabras salían de sus labios como si se tratara de una melodía infernal,ya que esa melodía se convertía en una amenaza,que hacía sonreir a Fujimaru.

-¿Vas a manchar tus delicadas manos?-tocó con suavidad su piel.

La shinigami apartó la mano y le miró de forma repulsiva.

-Las manos de tu muñeca de colección estan manchadas de sangre,gracias a ti,no me importaría matarte después de todo lo que me has hecho hacer,y creeme que no me dá miedo el infierno.

Fujimaru dejó ver aquel lazo que envolvía a la ojiazul,su comienzo se encontraba liado en su dedo meñique y su finaal no se podía ver,con destreza movió el lazo moviendo a Rukia en él y abrazandola por la espalda y dejando el lazo alrededor de su cuello,quitandole la llegada del aire,ella forcejeaba y se intentaba vista se difuminaba a causa de la falta del aire.

-Me encanta verte asi,tan impotente,es lo que mas me gusta de ti-sonrie.

Rin que miraba la escena al lado de Len,su otro vasallo,fruncía el ceño con rabia y apretaba los puños,sabía las intenciones de su amo,él estaba interesado en Rukia "la amaba" a su manera y le hacia hervir la cogió su mano intentando tranquilizarla,aunque parecía escuchar como su corazón se hacía pedazos.

-Preparo el ataque a la sociedad de almas?-preguntó susurrando.

-No,ya lo haré yo,necesito despejarme-soltó su mano y susurró unas palabras.-vamos nos toca-tiró de un especie de hilo y aquellas muñecas humanas se levantaron.

La ojiazul tenia menos fuerzas perderia el conocimiento si seguia asi,sus forcejeos eran inutiles,ya no podía moverse.

-El lazo que te une a el terminara matandote.

-....I...chi..go-dijo en un susurro intentando liberarse.

-¡Ruge Zabimaru!-aquella zanpakutô tan peculiar se dirigía al amante de las muñecas con rapidez,pero este lo esquivo soltando a la shinigami,que tosía e intentaba recuperar el aire perdido-¿Estás bien,Rukia?

La ojiazul le miró,y se pasó por su mente aquellos recuerdos de como le hirió no pudo evitar morderse el labio y mirar al suelo.

-Si..no te preocupes.-se levantó del suelo y miró con aquella ira a Fujimaru que sólo observaba con interés.

-Te recuerdo Rukia,que aun no tienes el control de tu cuerpo-chasqueó los dedos,el color de los ojos de la ojiazul se podía ver una gran lucha,se oscurecían y volvían a su llevó las manos a la cabeza,pensando en lo que haría si perdía el control.

-Ren...ji...¡Huye!

*****************************************

Alrededor del seretei aquellas muñecas lo miraban con una sonrisa en sus labios estaban listas para acabar con aquel maldito lugar.

-Capitán Hitsugaya!,las chicas desaparecidas nos atacan!-gritó uno de sus shinigamis.

-Matsumoto...vamos al frente.

-Yo cuidaré su espalda,capitán.-sonrió su subcapitana.

Cada escuadrón tenía unas órdenes asignadas,estaban preparados colocandose alrededor del seretei esperando que atacaran,sabían perfectamente que aquella lucha causaría muchisimas bajas,y si tenían tanta maestría de matar como Rukia.

-Es hora de matar chicas..-susurró Rin.

*********************************************

El pelinaranja se incorporó con rápidez había sentido algo,no sabía muy bien el que pero no le gustaba,había conseguido dormir unas ó a su izquierda y la capitana SoiFong le miraba con rabia,parecía hecharle las culpas con la mirada,aun así él se levantó.

-I..chi...go

-Rukia...-frunció su ceño decidido de emprender su busca,la encontraría y terminaría con aquella pesadilla cuanto antes.

Urahara abrió la puerta soñoliento mirando a Yoruichi sin comprender.

-¿Qué le pasa ahora?.

-Ni idea,siempre se tira al acecho.-miró a Ichigo hasta que estaba demasiado lejos-veo que ya estas bien SoiFong.-sonrió.

-No era nada-se levantó enfadada,con la miraba bajada,como si le hubieran quitado algo muy importante para ella y siempre lo hubiera sabido-vuelvo a la sociedad de almas,Omaeda habrá puesto es grito en el cielo-movió a suzumebachi y se perdió en aquel portal.

-Esta chica nunca cambia..

-Mi señora...-susurró mientras caminaba por el portal-nunca he sido lo suficientemente buena para estar con vos..¿verdad?,o es que su corazón estaba demasiado ocupado con esa persona..-el rostro de Urahara le vino a la mente y frunció el ceño mientras corría´con rapidez intentando olvidarse de aquel hombre que desde hacía décadas le había fastidiado.

**************************************

Rukia luchaba consigo misma,sus gritos se escuchaban por todo aquel lugar le dolía el pecho,le dolía el corazón y aquella cicatriz...que la había destinado a matar.

-¡Rukia!-gritó Renji angustiado.

-¡Lárgate Renji!¡No aguantaré por mucho más!-gritó denuevo.

No pudo evitarlo y sacó su zanpakutô con destreza hiendo hacia Renji con velocidad.

-Preciosa...-susurró Fujimaru.

-¡Rukia reacciona!-extendió a zabimaru para alejarla,consiguió su propósito la lanzó a la otra esquina de la habitación,en cambio ella volvió a ir hacia el corriendo,una zanpakutô chocó con sode no shirayuki,y no era la del pelirrojo,aquella persona la miraba con tristeza,al ver su expresión.

-Capitán ...Kuchiki.

Continuará:


	10. Chapter 10

*·· The Doll Of Devil ··*

_Ya no hay vuelta atrás todo está escrito y nuestro encuentro tambien..._

Capitulo 10:

Nunca pensó que el escenario se volvería tan divertido, todas las piezas estaban en el lugar que él había planeado desde un principio.

- ¡Capitán!, ¡no la mate! - gritó Renji frustrado al ver su rostro sin ningún tipo de emoción en él, temía que ello conllevara a su mejor amiga a la muerte, a pesar de todo... no podía permitirlo, no podía...

La shinigami usó el shumpo tenía la suerte de ser bastante ágil, a pesar de los contraataques de su hermano podía defenderse de él, pero... ¿Por qué había algo en su interior que la pertubaba?, escuchaba una risa en su interior ¿ Qué era ese sentimiento?

- Es mi misión, el capitán general está cansado de las bajas que ella está ocasionando - los pétalos de su zanpakuto iban en contra de ella, la clavaron en la pared junto con ello le ocasionó un gran grito de dolor.

- ¡Pare , capitán!

Fujimaru dirigió una mirada a Rukia , parecía como si sus "pilas" se hubiesen acabado, como si se hubiese acabado su vida, para él incluso en esa desagradable situación entre lágrimas y gotas de sangre...

La sociedad de almas continuaba con bajas, aquellas demoníacas muñecas se movían por los hilos que Rin manejaba con habilidad, era diversión y era orgullo por su amo, la destrucción, la sangre corriendo por cada peldaño de la sociedad de almas, las desastrosas muertes, todo estaba escrito para que ellos ganaran.

- Rin... -susurró su hermano - Esto no es lo que queríamos hacer nosotros, este no era nuestro destino..

- ¡Cállate! - gritó ella- Esto es lo que siempre he querido, es lo que siempre he deseado y ocuparé el lugar de Rukia-sama muy pronto.

- Espero que esto no te haga daño, hermanita... -susurró él tristemente.

_Jeje..._

- ¿Quien anda ahí?.. - susurró la ojiazul en su subconsciencia.

_Jeje... Rukia ¿ No sabes quien soy?_

_- ¿ Sa..ber quien eres?, tu voz ruda y quizás gélida en ocasiones, esa risa despreocupada y fina que sueles usar cuando la situación te divierte... no puedes ser..._

_- Sí jeje.. sode ha sido manchada por tus pecados, sode no yamitsuki, soy yo.. la que acabará con todo, yo escribiré este oscuro final - entrelazó las manos con las de ella, en cierta parte temía a aquel poder oscuro de sode, nunca lo había usado, ni lo había deseado, su situación era grave, tanto para su propio bienestar como para la sociedad de almas._

_- Yamitsuki... sólo te pediré una cosa._

_- ¿ De qué se trata? - su pregunta se volvió divertida, hasta que junto su frente con la de la ojiazul._

_- Aunque mi final sea trágico... no dejes que le maten, jamás..._

Su cuerpo tenía pequeños impulsos, se volvía a mover en contra de su voluntad, leves movimientos involuntarios la delataban, ya no importaba el dolor de los pétalos que Byakuya le había lanzado, ni el charco de sangre que aparecía bajo sus pies.

- Increíble.. ¿ Aún quieres servirme , muñequita? - sonrió él divertido, su mirada era repugnante, pero se desvaneció al ver sus ojos negros como la noche, los cuales dirigían una larga mirada hacía el largo pasillo, podía notar que él llegaba en su ayuda, ... en aquella ayuda que ya no era necesaria, esta vez ella debía salvarle .

- ... Renji, Byakuya - les nombró con tranquilidad y de forma armoniosa, avisad al capitán Yamamoto para realizar una barrera alrededor del Seretei...

- ¡¿Qué demonios pretendes hacer!- gritó Renji.

- Acabar con esto..- usó el shumpo yendo en contra de su "amo", le cogió del kimono y le miró con la misma superiorida que él la había estado mirando en aquel tiempo.- Te espero en el panel de ejecución, Fujimaru...

- Je... Que te hayas librado de mi control no significa que puedas librarte de mí.

- No soy yo, la que va a acabar contigo, ahora... tengo el suficiente poder para hacerlo por mí misma, sin derramar ni una lágrima más - susurró a su oído antes de estamparle contra la pared - Mi final está escrito... pero el tuyo tambien

Rukia...

Era él, había pronunciado su nombre de aquella forma temerosa, otra vez había vuelto a por ella, a salvarla denuevo, como si no pudiese depender de sí misma. Sus miradas se encontraron.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Ichigo...

- ¡ Idiota!, ¿Y lo dices así, nada más? - frunció el ceño más que nunca, el estado de la shinigami y su forma de dirigirse a él había sido el colmo, ¿Qué pretendía?.

- No quiero que te aferres más a nuestros lazos, yo misma los cortaré - usó el shumpo hasta estar enfrente de él, no podía reprimir más esas lágrimas traiccioneras, conforme acariciaba su mejilla, aquellos ojos marrones no dejaban de mirarla, en ellos se describían miles de preguntas, miles de "por qués", no pretendía decirle nada, sólo rozó sus labios con los de él, para sorpresa de todos los presentes.- Este.. es un adiós para siempre, Ichigo.. - desapareció de su lado, debía acabar con todo..

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- comentó el subcapitan de la sexta sorprendido.

- Maldita...maldita enana

- No es momento de hacerse preguntas -la mirada de Byakuya pareció iluminarse - Es hora de finalizar esto, ella está dando el primer paso, vamos a ayudarla...

_Continuará:_

**¡Hola!, por fin volví para actualizar todos mis fics, siento mucho haber desaparecido de esta manera a la hora de actualizar pero tuvee algunos problemas.. y mi mente estuvo bloqueada, pero ya estoy como siempre ¡Con dos ideas nuevas que pienso publicar! ^^**

**El próximo capitulo será el final de : The doll of devil**

**Rukia Kurosaki-chan**


End file.
